fcufandomcom-20200223-history
*1.3 Offsprings From the Future vs. The Zemo
The unknown entries appeared nowhere from the sky and faced the Zemo individually separate in the different places. They fought the Zemo well and defeated the Zemo. As a result, the Zemo possibly can not destroy the unknown entries and know they and the world will die for good because of the powers of the unknown entries are going to destroy the world. They have too many powers that they can beat the Zemo and would have destroyed the world yet, but they also knew that powers can kill them, too. Confusing the Zemo and the world, the unknown entries tried to save the Zemo and the world from avoiding the powers that they used and that powers have to be released. There are a lot of consequences that the unknown entries faced. They have to do something in prevent it from something happened to the Zemo, the world, and them. They risked their life in a order to find a way to prevent and stop using powers. They still knew they can not stop it as if they tried stopping the usage of their powers that holds the longest that would made it explosive. They do not want to make it happen. Strangely far enough, they messed all things up and met their fate into seeing everything in what they saw. There is no way they could understand how they get there. There is still a mystery that they wanted to find out about. They wanted to know who caused this and made them appear. They learnt of what happened when they faced the Zemo and others and remembered hearing some people having conversation about blame on the Zemo for causing the Trizen may not save the Zemo. They learnt that the Zemo are supposed to save the existence of the Zemo because of Tulsa Rose tried to make it happen twice. Is the event Trizen causing the unknown entries to exist? Later, they learnt that Taffy was gone as well as Tulsa Rose. Unknownest to the Zemo and unknown entries, Graydon Pterdon, Tulsa Rose, and Taffy make it happen the unknown entries because of Taffy had to do something in an order to save the lives of the Zemo and world and accidentically clicked the button from the unknown device that Graydon created and gave Tulsa Rose a wish that she wanted to make the Zemo cease to exist. Graydon Pterdon told Tulsa Rose that her touch is a must and required to be touch by the effect from his powers that would change things. But Tulsa Rose failed to touch it and Taffy touched it first in the eyes of Tulsa Rose, giving Tulsa Rose a lot of wonders if touch is same that make the Zemo cease to exist. Tulsa Rose laughed at herself, finding it funny and thinking Graydon Pterdon made the device and gave Tulsa Rose a wish with required touch for touching the button from the device and Taffy made it happen so she did not have to worry about because the Zemo blamed themsevles and Zemo made it look bad. Tulsa Rose cleared her name up because she is not touching it and hoped no one knew. However, Tulsa Rose was wrong. The world told people that Taffy was heroine who save the world and died. The Zemo heard the world's story through Litz and the reporter. Litz asked if that is true and wondered why they have to form a team--Trizen and go to the future that they dont know the most about.